1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for cutting and loosening the soil without turning the soil over and more particularly, to a sod cutting apparatus which is characterized by a flat slide member having an upturned frontal portion and fitted with a three-point tractor attachment for locomotion. Multiple, round blades are mounted on the free ends of hinge arms which are pivoted on fulcrums secured to the slide, the blades extending through slots provided in the slide to cut slits of selected depth in the earth beneath the slide. Optionally, one or more plow implements can be attached to the slide member at a point rearwardly of the blades to aid in cutting and loosening the soil. The slide can be pulled in any selected pattern over a specified area of ground to be treated in order to smooth the terrain, loosen the sod and facilitate better penetration of moisture and fertilizer, resulting in deeper root growth of various plants, including hay-producing grass. The sod cutting apparatus of this invention is typically used to prepare hay fields and meadows for an increased yield of such hay-producing grass, but it can also be used in other applications, such as farming, to prepare the ground in order to obtain higher yields of various crops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems inherent in agriculture is the compacting of the soil in fields and meadows where crops and hay-producing grasses are grown. This compaction results in lower yields of hay and crops because the root structure of the plants is weak, since the roots fail to extend deeply into the soil for proper growth. The stiff soil frequently prevents moisture and fertilizer from penetrating to any appreciable depth, particularly in the case of hay fields and meadows, where little or no cultivation is undertaken.
Conventional cultivation implements are designed primarily for farming and include such well known devices as the plow and disc, which are designed not only to cut into the sod, but also to turn it over, producing a rough topography, usually characterized by regular "rows" or furrows extending across the field. This operation is ideal under circumstances where crops are to be planted, but is not conducive to efficient growing and cutting of hay, where smooth terrain is preferred. A smooth, even terrain is desired in hay production in order to operate grass-cutting equipment effectively and realize optimum yields of hay.
Sod cutting apparatus designed to remove, and in some instances, roll or accumulate strips of sod for replanting purposes, are known in the art. An early "Sod Cutter" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,179,795, dated Apr. 18, 1916, to M. C. Beaupre. This device includes a horse drawn sled device which resembles a plow and incorporates adjustable side and bottom cutters for removing a strip of sod without removing the strip from the ground. After cutting, the sod is rolled and preserved in selected lengths for replanting. Another "Sod Cutter" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,942,708, dated Jan. 9, 1934, to D. Junor, et al, which device also resembles a plow and is operated by two men. The sod cutter includes topical wheels which roll on top of the sod, side cutting wheels, which cut a strip of sod corresponding to the width of the apparatus frame and a transverse cutter blade which severs the sod at a selected depth. U.S. Pat. No. 2,164,246, dated June 27, 1939, to R. Q. Kirkpatrick, discloses a "Sod Cutter" which is designed to cut the sod in strips of desired thickness and roll the severed strips in a cup-shaped member following the cutting mechanism. A "Sod Roll Forming Apparatus" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,124, dated June 6, 1961, to G. R. Hadfield. This device is characterized by a rotating knife mounted on a wheel-supported, traveling frame and designed to sever the sod into selected lengths. The sod strips are manipulated at the blade into an initial roll lap, such that the trailing sod drags engage the lapped roll and complete the rolling of each strip. U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,635, dated Sept. 30, 1969, to J. J. Hart, discloses "Sod Cutting Machines" which are drawn by a tractor. A typical machine is characterized by a sod cutter having parallel bars forming a main frame and a cutting share mounted on the lower end of a tilting support which is pivotally mounted between the parallel bars. The depth of cut is selected by means of an adjusting mechanism and the bottom cutting knife is designed to sever two strips of sod simultaneously, while outer knives cut the sides of each sod strip. A "Sod Cutter" which is designed to be operated by a backhoe is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,060, dated Sept. 20, 1977, to C. R. Hoke. This device includes an elongated blade maintained parallel to the earth at a controlled length by a depth control mechanism and featuring a cross bar spanning the blade and pivotally connected to the blade. The cross bar can be attached to a backhoe to draw the blade through the sod and detach a strip of sod of selected length, width and depth. A tractor-mounted "Turf Cutting and Rolling Apparatus" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,556, dated Oct. 19, 1982, to M. L. Evans. This device is equipped with parallel side cutters located forward of a horizontal bottom cutter, which cutters in combination operate to cut a strip of sod or turf as the tractor advances. The cut sod is then rolled on a roller carrier located behind the tractor.
It is an object of this invention to provide a sod cutting apparatus for flattening the terrain of a field and loosening the soil to facilitate better penetration of air, water and fertilizer and stimulate deeper plant root growth.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved sod cutting apparatus which is provided with a flat slide and rotating blades for flattening and penetrating the soil without turning the sod over, in order to enhance aeration as well as water and fertilizer penetration into the soil.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an effective, yet simple and safe apparatus for slitting or cutting sod to a selected depth and in a selected pattern without destroying hay-producing grass, in order to increase air, moisture and fertilizer penetration into the soil and simultaneously flatten and smooth the terrain.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a sod cutting apparatus for leveling rough terrain and cutting the soil to a predetermined depth and in a predetermined pattern to facilitate better aeration, moisture and fertilizer penetration, which apparatus includes a flat slide provided with multiple parallel slots and round blades projecting through the slots, the blades rotatably mounted on hinge arms which are spring-mounted on the slide to adjust the depth of penetration of the blades.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved tractor-drawn sod cutting apparatus for improving hay and crop-growing fields, which apparatus will not disturb the contour of the fields, but operates to level the terrain and penetrate the sod smoothly and evenly in a selected pattern and at a controlled depth to facilitate good fertilizer, moisture, and air penetration and promote optimum root growth and plant health.